Searching for Truth
by MoonBunny615
Summary: AU: A young woman is on a mission to find a 'missing person.' Takes place 5 years after Endless Waltz.


**False Reality**

Hey everyone! I've finally decided to post my story. This is my first time writing fanfiction so I hope you all enjoy it. This story takes place about 5 years after Endless Waltz. Also, the Sailor Scouts do not exist.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing…. which is pretty obvious.

Prologue

Dream Sequence

A young girl clutches her wounded shoulder and stares at it in disbelief. Confused, she turns to look at the two other occupants in the room. There, yelling and screaming, is a light brown haired middle-aged woman pointing a gun at tall blonde haired man. The young girl once again hears a shot go off and soon hears her own screaming……

End Dream Sequence

A young blonde hair woman gasps as she awakens. She brings a hand to her chest, feeling her heart beating rapidly. She puts her hand to her forehead and closes her eyes. 'Why won't these memories stop haunting me?' the young woman thought to herself as she sat up. She sat there for few minutes before she slowly turns and lets her legs hang over the side of the bed. She then proceeds to look at her clock. 'Dammit, I don't have to be up for another 4 hours' she silently cursed to herself.

She lifts her head towards the window and stares out of it while unconsciously clutching her left shoulder. She sighs as she gets out of her bed and silently heads for the kitchen to get a glass of water. As she walks down the hallway, she passes by a half opened door. She takes a quick glance to make sure the young occupant is still asleep before proceeding to close the door all the way. When she gets to the kitchen, she realizes she is not the only housemate awake as she glances at the brown haired woman seated at the counter drinking a cup of tea.

"Couldn't sleep either, Une?" she asked with a small smile as she got herself a glass from the cupboard. "This seems to becoming a common occurrence for us," she says as she fills her glass with water and sits down next to Une. Une looks at the young woman next to her and nods her head. "Yes, it does seem to be happening quite a bit lately. Are you still having those dreams, Serena?"

"More like nightmares," Serena mutters to herself and then looks at Une, " yea, I'm still having them… unfortunately. For awhile there I wasn't having them that often but lately…I don't know." Serena takes a sip of her water and frowns as she thinks to herself. "Maybe it's because I've been working harder than usual trying to find my uncle that it's causing that memory to resurface." She looked at Une with a determined expression on her face. "It's just that, I know he's still alive. I know I haven't found any proof but I have this gut feeling that he's still out there," she states as she glances down at the counter.

Une sighs and puts a comforting hand on Serena's arm. "I know how much finding Treize means to you Serena. That's why I've decided to bring in some help. I know," she holds up her hand, successfully stopping Serena from interrupting her, "you said that you didn't want help and that it would cause some unnecessary questioning, but you've been searching for three years, Serena, three very long and tiring years. I think I've let you search by yourself long enough. I'm going to make some calls at work and I'll let you know of my outcome. Now," she stands up from her stool and places hers and Serena's cup into the dishwasher and looks back at Serena, "I think we should try to get some more sleep so that we are actually somewhat useful tomorrow. Actually, don't worry about coming into work. I'm giving you the day off. You've been working yourself to hard and maybe having the day off will help you clear your head some. I'll see you when I get off work. Good night."

Serena sighs in defeat, knowing that she is right, and watches as Une leaves the kitchen and soon gets up and follows, returning back to her room where she turns off her alarm and finally falls back into a dreamless sleep.

AN: Ok! Hopefully I'll be able to update soon, but classes started back up for me today and well, you all know how that is.


End file.
